


What's Love, Dean?

by bloodycountess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycountess/pseuds/bloodycountess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ainda tinha dúvidas sobre a revista que havia lido, e Dean estava disposto a ajudá-lo com isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Love, Dean?

Depois de ter feito a pesquisa de que precisava, com a ajuda de Castiel, Dean voltou para o quarto de hotel, e continuou com o caso, usando seu laptop. Cass estava... estranho, Dean havia reparado. Ele estava se esquivando, quando Dean o chamava para conversar, e isso não era normal, se tratando do anjo. Leu mais algumas páginas a respeito da caçada, e não aguentando mais de curiosidade, foi falar com ele.

\- Castiel, olha, eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas... você está bem? - Ele perguntou, cautelosamente, temendo a reação do ser celestial.

\- Dean, eu estou ótimo. – Disse o anjo, seco.

\- Olha, Cass, eu... quando eu voltei do Purgatório, demorei um tempo para me encontrar, demorei a me ver como parte do mundo novamente, você me entende? – O Winchester perguntou, um tanto desesperado, com um olhar suplicante, esperando ser entendido por alguém.

\- Dean, me desculpe, mas eu realmente estou bem, não sinto o mesmo que você. Talvez você sinta isso por ser... humano. – O anjo disse, com a voz tremendo ao pronunciar a última palavra.

-Castiel, você está nervoso. Me diga, o que está acontecendo? – Dean disse, se aproximando da cama ao lado da que o anjo estava sentado, lendo o diário de John, pai de Dean.

\- São apenas bobagens, Dean, bobagens que humanos escreveram, e que eu li. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

\- Preciso sim, Cass. Me diga ao menos o que você leu, posso tentar te ajudar. – Dean disse, esperançoso, sentia uma vontade bizarra de ajudar o celeste, de abraçá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir bem.

\- D-Dean, eu li sobre... o amor.

\- O quê? Cass, o que você leu sobre o amor? – Dean estava desesperado, e já não tentava esconder isso.

\- O que eu li não importa, o que importa é que eu acho que estou sentindo isso, Dean. Por um... ser humano! – O anjo estava desesperado, sentia-se sem saída, e não via soluçao a não ser contar ao seu protegido o que vinha acontecendo nas últimas semanas.

\- Você não precisa me dizer quem é, ok, Cass? Apenas me diga o que você sente... – Dean estava suando frio, e se o anjo reparou no seu nervosismo, não deixou transparecer, continuava impassível como sempre.

\- Eu... apenas fico feliz quando ele está feliz, e sinto vontade de roubar a tristeza dele para mim, só para ver aquele sorriso. Quando eu invado o espaço pessoal dele, ele se irrita, mas não se afasta. Apenas fica corado, e, isso vai soar estranho, tenho vontade de morder suas bochechas. Isso e mais algumas bobagens, que segundo as fontes que li, significam que estou amando. Mas não sei o que fazer com isso, Dean! A revista falava em... beijos, ou algo do tipo, e eu nem sei ao certo do que se trata... – Castiel terminou de falar e Dean não esboçava nenhuma reação, estava totalmente extasiado. Pensava insistentemente que estava errado, que não poderia ser, seria sorte demais, mas... se fosse? Ele não poderia perder essa chance. Apenas levantou-se, e sentou ao lado de Castiel, olhando embasbacado para os olhos do anjo.

\- Dean? O que você acha? Diga alguma coisa, por favor. – O anjo virou sua cabeça para o lado, típico sinal de dúvida, e ficou esperando uma resposta do Winchester.

\- Cass, quem... quem é ele? - O caçador estava ansioso pela resposta, e suava cada vez mais, podia sentir seu coração batendo forte.

\- Dean, é você. – Disse o celeste, retribuindo o olhar ao caçador, e então, Dean estava sem resposta.

\- Mas... Castiel, por que não falou antes? – O loiro estava estático, não sabia o que pensar, e estava achando estranho o fato de ter gostado de saber que Cass o queria.

\- Tive medo de não saber o que fazer. Na verdade, ainda sinto. Não sei como agir, talvez você queira parar de falar comigo, eu... – Dean interrompeu a fala do anjo, puxou-o para perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Cass, vou te ensinar o que fazer. – Ao ouvir essas palavras, Castiel sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar, ainda não entendia bem as reações das ações humanas no corpo de Jimmy Novak, mas essa reação era boa, muito boa. Após falar isso, o Winchester colou os lábios nos dele, e então Castiel soube o que era o tal sentimento. Retribuiu o beijo com entusiasmo, talvez um pouco demais, o que deve ter assustado o caçador, que parou alguns segundos, totalmente aturdido, mas em seguida voltou a atacar os lábios do anjo, que agarrou-se ao corpo dele, como se dependesse dos toques para manter-se vivo. O ar fez falta, então pararam e encararam-se, ofegantes.

\- Dean, eu não sei o que dizer. Podemos fazer isso de novo? – Castiel perguntou, com uma expressão totalmente inocente, incoerente com seus atos de segundos atrás.

\- Sim, podemos... Quantas vezes você quiser, Cass.

E então os dois terminaram a noite, dormindo abraçados, pois Dean ainda teria muito tempo para ensinar Castiel...


End file.
